Sailor Cosmos (manga)
|-|Sailor Chibi Chibi = |-|Guardian Cosmos = |-|Sailor Cosmos = Summary Sailor Cosmos is the last known form of Sailor Moon in the Sailor Moon manga, she is depicted as being the Sailor Moon of a very distant future, where she reached a stage of being the emobiment of the cosmos. She flee'd from her time to take refuge in the time of Sailor Moon because of Sailor Chaos, in order to incite her to destroy the source of everything in the universe and all enemies, the Galaxy Cauldron. This was to avoid Sailor M having to endure all the suffering she has experienced Guardian Cosmos is a part of Sailor Cosmos who might've been around at the creation of the universe since she possibly created it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Possibly 2-C Name: Sailor Moon | Chibi Chibi, Sailor Chibi Chibi | Cosmos Guardian | Sailor Cosmos Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age:'' Inapplicable''' dues to Conceptual being and Space Time Transcendance, Possibly Predate Existence Classification: Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of the Cosmos, Guardian of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification powers, Healing, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8), Time Travel, Sound Manipulation, Transformation (Can reverse Spell with Henshin) Flight, Astral Plane Manipulation, Acausality, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation Can breath in Space Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation, Aura, Spatial Manipulation Can Attack the Astral Plane, Healing , Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immunise to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Resistance to Void Manipulation (with Forcefield creation), Existence Erasure, Plant Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation | Cosmic Awarness, Cosmic Creation ,Celestial Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, White Hole Creation (can create several objects that can destroy the universe and take Control of the entire Cosmos) Conceptual Manipulation (She created the Star Seed, the concept of life, all Thing that are alive carry a star seed growing with them, all thing, no matter their size, Shape or name and Planets also and All possibilities are born in the Galaxy Cauldron), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power bestowal, Abstract Existence and Possibly Primordial Force Manipulation | All of Above, put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for millennia, Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items, Power Bestowal, Psychometry, Telepathy, Telekinesis, BFR, Regeneration (Mid Godly) Can Destroy an Abstract Concept, Intangibility, Precognition, Absorption (into Silver Crystal), Sealing (was able to seal an entire planet and to block access to a Universe), Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light and Metal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Modification (can Reboot to zero a being), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Sense, can see through illusions and track things moving through them, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, (also BFR), attack based on love, Spatial Manipulation and Destruction, Can attack through dimensions, Time Stop, Space Time Manipulation, Anti Magic, Lightning Manipulation, can Absorb a Galaxy and lock a place forever, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Attack based on Underworld and Darkness, Time Travel, Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (With Star seed Control), Immunise to Time Stop, Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Essence Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Its said that Chibi Chibi holds a power as strong as Eternal Sailor Moon She has easily warded off Sailor Galaxia and was able to counter an attack from Chaos) |''' Universe level+ Likely Higher (Guardian Cosmos possibly created the universe with the Galaxy Cauldron and Silver Crystal. Also created crystals with power comparable to Chaos. Her essence is also that of the Lambda Power and Cosmos Crystal) | '''Universe level+ Possibly Multi-Universe level '(Has access to the Lambda Power that can restore everything to the Static Cosmos which involves multiple dimensions and the World of Sailor Pluto, can repair the damage of Chaos Able to ignore causing an explosion that would destroy everything in the Cosmos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Eternal Sailor Moon) | '''Unknown '| '''Unknown '''Likely '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown '''Likely '''Superhuman 'Striking Strength: Universal+'' | Unknown '''Likely '''Universal+ | ''Universal+ '''Possibly '''Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level+ (Able to resist attacks from the Galactica Senshi) | Unknown '''Likely '''Universe level+(abstract nature) | Universe level+ 'Possibly '''Multi-Universe level '(Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her, has complete immortality in-verse. Furthermore, Intangibility, Mid Godly and Immortality makes it incredibly Hard to Kill) 'Stamina: '''Near Limitless | Possibly Limitless (Maintains the universe and its matter continuously) | Limitless (Battles constantly with Sailor Chaos) 'Range: '''Galactic, Universal+ | Universal+ (Can affect the entire space-time continuum) | Multi-Universal (Lambda power can affect the cosmos and the World of Sailor Pluto simultaneously) '''Standard Equipment: It can probably recreate all forms and items of Sailor Moon and Senshi in Cosmos Form |-| Weapon = SCCrod (SM).gif sm_rod_chibichibi_cosmos.gif *'Heart-shaped mystical scepter/rod:' Sailor Chibi Chibi's weapon where her magical powers and attacks emanate from. *'Sailor Cosmos rod:' Sailor Cosmos' weapon |-| Misc Item = Crystal-10-1.jpg tumblr_nhm15jkl6s1tgfqygo1_500.gif *'Cosmos Crystal:' As Sailor Cosmos Sailor Moon has the Cosmos Crystal, the ultimate static power in all the cosmos, or the Lambda Power. Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown possibly Nigh-Omniscience | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness and gets the wisdom of the universe with Guardian Cosmos. Weaknesses: Unknown | Was emotionally compromised by Sailor Chaos, but after being inspired by her past self with power and courage she overcame it. Feats: * was able to Save Sailor Moon in civilian form when galaxia attacks her * Can Restaure the Static Cosmos easily * Created the Universe and Star seed * Fights continually against Sailor Chaos Notable Attacks/Techniques: * She no longer needs an incantation to use her powers but it has mainly all the senshis attack. |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi= Chibi Chibi Crystal Power, Make Up: The command Chibi Chibi used to transform into Sailor Chibi-Chibi. It was only seen in Act 54 of the manga. |-|Sailor Cosmos= Sailor Cosmos: In the even further future, Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Sailor Moon, battles Sailor Chaos, the reborn form of her old enemy. In this form, she possesses the Cosmos Crystal itself as her essence, sharing an essence with that of Existence, and emanates the Lambda Power. In this state she can use the powers of every Sailor Senshi, INCLUDING Sailor Chaos. At this level, Sailor Cosmos no longer needs to cast an incantation or recite an attack name Note 1:'''There's no the ability of Chaos because even if Sailor Cosmos possesses the powers of the senshi, Chaos possesses the Chaos Crystal, the opposite of Cosmos Crystal and therefore by logic it can not use it more, Cosmos has not been able to defeat Chaos '''Note 2: About Silver Crystal, declarations that it possess an Infinite, Universal and unfathomable energy are true, this has been repeated a dozen times of serious way, this is therefore not a hyperbola of more, the silver crystal is the center of the sailor moon plot. every villain tries to appropriate it. Note 3: Sailor Cosmos posses the Silver Crystal, So she can use the power of Any Senshi Gallery Chibix2.jpg M_guardiancosmos.gif Sailor Cosmos Concept Art.jpg Cosmos_and_Chibi_Chibi.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters